<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last One Standing by StephHoechlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561275">Last One Standing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephHoechlin/pseuds/StephHoechlin'>StephHoechlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Injury, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Murder, Romance, Serial Killers, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephHoechlin/pseuds/StephHoechlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a man goes on a killing spree during the middle of the night and murders the whole of his family, what happens when he doesn’t realise that his sister is still alive when he makes a run for it? An unlikely hero in the form of a serial killer’s son helps get him captured and saves the life of the sister from a second brush with death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malcolm Bright/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last One Standing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My eyes snapped open and I sat upright in bed when I heard a strange sound coming from down the hallway where my parents’ and brother’s bedrooms were located in the house, sitting silently and straining my ears to try and confirm what I’d heard only to hear nothing, making me sigh softly and make a move to lie down again before the door to my bedroom creaked open. I squinted as it was pushed open from the other side, seeing a large black figure slipping into my room and breathing a sigh of relief when I recognised the silhouette. </p><p>“Benjamin.” I sighed, dropping my hands into my lap and seeing the figure of my sibling stop when he was a step away from the door. “Is everything alright? I thought I heard something from our parents’ room. Are they okay?” I asked, frowning when he didn’t reply to me to which I leant over and flicked my lamp on, releasing a scream when I saw he was covered in blood and wielding a knife. “Ben!” I cried, throwing myself backwards when he lurched towards me, getting my feet tangled in my bedsheets and falling over the side with a thump, fumbling to free myself before he was on top of me. I got two steps away when his larger body collided into my own, making me turn around and grab his arm which held the knife, straining to keep it away from me and knowing the sound that had woke me up was him doing something bad to our parents. “Mom! Dad!” I screamed, trying to fight my older sibling off me and kicking my legs out, connecting my foot with his crotch and making a break for it. </p><p>My door was still open and I threw myself through it, catching a glimpse of the blood pooling from my parents’ room which had a lump forming in my throat before I was caught again, smacking my chin on the floor and screaming out in pain when a burning pain flared up in my back, having tears leaking out of my eyes as I knew he had stabbed me with the knife. His fingers knotted into my hair and he yanked me upwards, knowing he was going to kill me when the silver blade flashed in front of my eyes, causing my fingers to grab at his wrist before I choked when the edge of the blade sliced along my throat. The pain had my eyes screwing shut and the scream was gurgled as blood filled my mouth, smacking my face onto the floor when he let me go and crying into the carpet as I began to feel lightheaded, coughing out blood and wheezing when he gave a hard kick to my ribs. I closed my eyes and waited for him to finish the job as I laid still, my breathing shallow and barely moving my chest which was pressed into the floor, squinting my eyes open when I heard his heavy footsteps walking away down the stairs. </p><p>The front door slammed and I let myself cry a little louder, straining to pick myself up and having my arms shake as I supported my weight before thumping myself onto my ass and leaning back against the wall, wincing at the pain from my back as I reached up and gingerly felt the slit in my throat. Panic welled up in my chest as my fingers dipped into my neck and I immediately snatched them away, forcing myself to move back into my bedroom to get my phone, crawling on the floor as the tears continued to stream down my face, leaving a trail of blood behind me as I did so. My fingers were slippery with red as I grabbed my phone and collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily and not liking the sound of the wetness each breath produced, fumbling to type in the three numbers before the call button. My body went limp as I held the phone to my ear, sobbing when I heard the emergency services answer. </p><p>“911, what’s your emergency?” </p><p>“1024 Mulberry Avenue.” I choked out, sobbing as I managed to get my other hand up to press against my throat in a vain attempt to stop me bleeding out on the floor. “Please, I’m bleeding, he slit my throat…I don’t want to die.” I cried, coughing and spraying blood across my face as I shut my eyes from the pain going through me. </p><p>“I have help on the way, stay on the line with me. Can you tell me what happened?”</p><p>“I think he killed my parents, he tried to kill me.” </p><p>“Who?” I tried to reply to the woman on the other end of the phone, but my vision was starting to go patchy when I opened my eyes again, wheezing and feeling the blood bubbling in my throat. “Hello? Ma’am, can you hear me?” </p><p>“Bleeding.” I whispered, shutting my eyes as the pain was beginning to numb. </p><p>“Get them there now! She’s dying!” </p><p>“I…” My voice trailed off as my body was giving up, soon having the phone slip from my grip as my consciousness left me passed out on the floor, continuing to bleed from the stab wound and slashed throat that my brother had given me before he left. </p><p>***************************************************************************</p><p>The constant beeping noise coming from my left had my eyes flickering under my closed eyelids as I started waking up, cautiously opening my eyes and finding myself looking up at a white-washed ceiling, blinking a few times and waiting for the pain to come back before I realised I was in the hospital. </p><p>“Rose Cromwell?” My eyes flicked to the side to see an older man standing beside the bed I was in, lifting my arm which felt a little on the heavy side and seeing the IV line in the back of my hand before I gingerly felt my neck, finding a thick bandage wrapped around it. </p><p>“I’m alive?” My voice was croaky and a little strained, catching the sympathy that entered his brown eyes as my own filled with tears when he nodded, gratefully placing my hand in the one he held out to me and holding on to his fingers tightly. </p><p>“My name’s Gil Arroyo, LAPD. Do you think you’re up to answering a few questions?” </p><p>“If you can hear me okay.” </p><p>“I can hear you just fine, Rose.” He smiled, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze which had me nodding. “You said he during your 911 call, do you know who did this to you?” </p><p>“Yes.” I whispered, blinking back the tears as flashes played through my mind. “My parents, did they survive?” </p><p>“I’m sorry, they didn’t.” My teeth latched onto my bottom lip and I averted my gaze away from the man, peering through the door of the room I was in and seeing another man standing outside speaking with someone, though he was much younger than the one currently with me. “Who did this?”</p><p>“Benjamin Cromwell, my brother.” A tear escaped my eye and I reached up to brush it away as it slid down my cheek, clenching my hand into a fist when I noticed it was shaking and finding that my eyes were still focused on the man outside. </p><p>“Your brother did this? Are you certain?”</p><p>“Yes.” I stated, darting my eyes away when I found myself staring into a pair of blue eyes and being mildly embarrassed that I’d been caught staring by the man himself. </p><p>“Are you sure it was your brother-”</p><p>“I know what my own brother looks like! I was staring straight into his face while he was trying to stab me!” I coughed as my frustration caused my voice to be louder, resulting in my throat hurting and me screwing my eyes shut, feeling his hand leave mine as I reached to place my own over the bandage. “It was him. I don’t know why.” Something brushed against my cheekbone and my hand without the IV in shot up to grab whatever it was, opening my eyes when I realised my fingers had curled around another hand, seeing the man from outside now standing on the other side of my bed. </p><p>“Malcolm Bright, profiler. Would you mind telling me about your brother?” I blinked as I stared up into his bright blue eyes, my fingers still holding onto his hand which had a tissue in it, previously wiping away my tears before I’d caught hold of him.</p><p>“If you’re a profiler, shouldn’t you already have one from studying the scene?” </p><p>“I do.” He grinned, slipping his hand free of my fingers which wasn’t hard to do with how weak I felt. “But we never get someone still alive after a murder, so, I want to make use of all the resources.” Gil cleared his throat and Malcolm glanced over at him, his smile dropping after a few moments once realising his apparent enthusiasm wasn’t appreciated. “Sorry, but it would be better to catch him before he realises you’re still alive. I presume he thought you were dead or dying when he left the house.” I remained silent for a minute as I let what he’d just said sink in properly before cursing, pinching the bridge of my nose and releasing another curse at the situation I was in. </p><p>“God dammit.” I muttered, trying to shift myself so I was sat more upright only to groan at the pain emanating from my back, having both men’s hands gently on my shoulders to prevent me from moving any further. “Ouch.”</p><p>“You were stabbed in the back, millimetres from your liver, that’ll be painful for a while.” </p><p>“I’m surprised you survived the throat slit to be honest.” Gil gave him another look. “Sorry.”</p><p>“You’re handsome, but you need to work on your bedside manner.” I grumbled, making the older man chuckle as Malcolm’s lips quirked up at one side. </p><p>“I’m leaving you with her, remember your manners.” Malcolm gave him a mock salute before Gil left the room, looking down at me again when I caught the end of his jacket sleeve. </p><p>“Could you help me sit up more, please? It’s not comfortable right now.” His arms hooked under my armpits and he gently hoisted my backside further up the bed, leaning me back against the pillow which had me sighing in relief. “Thank you. Is there a chair for you to sit?” He glanced around the room which had me doing the same, seeing that there wasn’t. “You can sit on the end of the bed, my feet don’t reach the bottom anyway.” I wiggled my toes underneath the sheet and caught the smile that quirked his lips before he perched himself by my feet, only to jump up a few seconds later which had a frown creasing my forehead, having difficulty in turning my head to see what he was doing.</p><p>“Almost forgot.” He muttered, reappearing in my view holding a bottle of water which had a straw sticking out of the top. “Thirsty?”</p><p>“Please.” He held the bottle closer to my face and I took a few sips through the straw, relieving myself of the dry mouth and throat. “Thank you.” He nodded and re-sat himself just past my feet on the bed, his blue eyes locking onto my own and confirming that I did indeed like the bright colour of his eyes. </p><p>“What was your brother like?” </p><p>“He was kind, he’s a few years older than I am, so when our parents were working when I was little, he would look after me. I had a fascination with stones when I was younger, on the way back from school every day he would find me a different stone and give it to me, I had hundreds of them. He cared about me, we were closer to each other than to our parents.” My eyes filled with tears and I dropped my gaze to my lap, looking at the tube in the back of my hand and resisting the urge to pick at the tape adhering it to my skin. </p><p>“Did something change?”</p><p>“Not that I know of.”</p><p>“It would have been recently, this was spontaneous, he snapped.” Deciding against picking at the tape I scratched the skin surrounding my nails, soon having to reach up and brush my finger over my eye when a tear dropped down onto the sheet covering me. </p><p>“My dad wanted him to get a job and move out, he wasn’t paying rent, says he should have his own life by now because he’s thirty-six. Benjamin brought up the fact that I didn’t pay rent, said I was the favoured child and that I always had been.” I said quietly, reaching up and subconsciously placing my fingers over the thick bandage that went around my neck. “Do you know how many stitches I got?” </p><p>“Where did you feel it go from?” Picking my other hand up I placed my fingertip of each index fingers where I’d felt the blade slice my skin, watching as his eyebrows raised once I’d placed them. “Well, two things are for certain. You have an awful lot of stitches, and your brother was definitely trying to kill you.”</p><p>“I managed to get that, believe it or not.” I grumbled, rubbing at my eyes again before folding my hands onto my lap. “You think jealousy is the motive? He’d been arguing with our dad for a few weeks on and off.”</p><p>“Most likely. If he killed them and you, the nagging would stop and he could probably get all the money your family have, by the size of your house I’m guessing it’s a decent wedge.” </p><p>“I didn’t think something like this could ever happen to our family, he was so different when we were children, he’d give anything to make sure I was safe. Now he stabs me in the back and slits my throat.” My bottom lip trembled and I flicked my eyes up when Malcolm’s hand folded over the top of my own, seeing the look in his eyes which told me he understood what I was going through. </p><p>“You’re alive.” He stated, curling his fingers ever so slightly around my hands. “You survived, which puts him in a really bad position, but he can be caught and you can be under protection while we do so. Everything will be okay.” </p><p>“My parents are gone, and I don’t think I could ever go back to that house.” </p><p>“You can get a new place. And your family is still with you because you remember them, they won’t ever be fully gone when you still remember them.” I turned my hand under his so my palm was pressed against his warm one, curling my fingers to hold onto him and finding a little piece of comfort in the contact. </p><p>“Thank you, Malcolm.” He smiled and I felt his fingers give mine a brief squeeze, his other hand offering the tissue he still held. </p><p>“I do have one more question.” I nodded and took the tissue to wipe the tears from my eyes. “Has my bedside manner improved?” I choked slightly as I wasn’t expecting to laugh at his sudden change of subject, coughing a couple of times before I laughed into my hand though I did have to stop myself after a few moments due to the movement pulling at my stitches, looking at him and seeing the grin on his face which warmed my heart. </p><p>“It has.”</p><p>“So, I’m handsome and have a good bedside manner.”</p><p>“You’re getting there.” I smiled, only just realising that his fingers had slipped between my own and finding that I really didn’t mind it, tightening my grip on his hand before the door of the room swung open again, causing both of us to look over and see Gil re-entering the hospital room. </p><p>“Everything alright?” </p><p>“Right now, yes.” Malcolm smiled at me and eased his hand back before getting off the bed so he was standing again, linking his hands together behind his back as he looked at the older man. “I was right, jealousy was the motive.” </p><p>“Great, but I have some bad news.”</p><p>“What could be worse than my parents being murdered and me in hospital with a slit throat?” Malcolm pulled a face and I quickly realised what could make it worse. “Oh…he knows, doesn’t he?” </p><p>“News crews filmed the paramedics wheeling you out of the house, he knows you’ve survived.” Gil confirmed, making me release a shaky sigh and give in to picking the tape securing my IV line, getting the corner off before a set of fingers nudged mine out of the way and pressed the tape back down, flicking my gaze up to see Malcolm. </p><p>“You’ll be protected until we catch him.” His blue eyes locked onto mine and I believed what he said, swallowing and managing to give a small nod before feeling myself relax ever so slightly when he gave a smile.</p><p>“Are you going to make sure she’s safe? Cause all my officers are busy out looking for him.” Malcolm’s eyes continued to fixate on my own, not glancing back when the older man spoke.</p><p>“I promise, Rose Cromwell, you will be safe.” </p><p>***************************************************************************</p><p>Five weeks had passed since I woke up in the hospital after my brother murdered my parents and tried to kill me, the stab wound on my back was still tender due to how deep the knife had gone in and my throat was healing, the bandage off to reveal the purple scarred line that ran from one side of my neck to the other. So far the police hadn’t managed to find where my sibling was hiding and laying low, and because of that I was incredibly jumpy, constantly glancing over my shoulder afraid that I would see him rushing up to me to finish the job. Malcolm had become my sense of grounding, visiting me in hospital nearly every day and calling me when he couldn’t, he even helped me pick out an apartment to move into so I wouldn’t have to go back to my family home. </p><p>Currently I was sat in the backseat of a car belonging to one of the detectives called Dani, picking at my nails and staring out of the window towards the place my parents were being laid to rest, the family mausoleum which already held my grandparents from my father’s side. Ditching my nails I began twisting the ring which used to belong to my mother that adorned my middle finger, immersing myself into a daze until the door of the car was opened, snapping myself back to the present to find Malcolm bending over to peer at me inside. </p><p>“Hello, flower.” My lips subconsciously lifted at the corners at the nickname he’d given me, slipping my hand into the one he held out and letting him help me out of the car, wincing slightly when my back twinged. “Okay?” </p><p>“Still tender.” I murmured, reaching back and lightly pressing my fingers into the scarred-over stab wound concealed under my dress. Gazing around the large cemetery I could see police officers scattered around the grounds, sighing softly before briefly closing my eyes when Malcom’s head leant against my own, breathing in the scent of his cologne. </p><p>“Nothing will happen to you.” I tilted my head back as he was taller than me, he was on the shorter side compared to most men, but he still had to bend slightly if he wanted to be at my eye level, which he was currently doing. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” </p><p>“I want a name for you.” I said suddenly, watching as his eyebrows arched at my sudden remark. “You call me flower, I want something for you.”</p><p>“There’s nothing special about me or my name.”</p><p>“Sunshine.” I blurted, feeling my cheeks flush ever so slightly at the look he gave me. </p><p>“That’s what I called my parakeet.” </p><p>“You’ve been my light during this time, and I like the way your eyes brighten when you smile. I shall call you sunshine.” I stated, ending the matter and earning myself one of his grins that I had grown very fond of over the past few weeks. </p><p>“As you wish.” He offered his arm to me and I looped my arm through his, letting him lead me towards the mausoleum which was at the top of a small hill, heaving a sigh through my nose as I cast my eyes over it and seeing the two coffins that held my parents placed in front of the door. My fingers latched tightly onto the sleeve of his jacket as we approached, feeling his gaze on me as I kept mine focused on the two coffins, aware of the lump forming in my throat much like it had done when I’d gone back to retrieve my things from the house in order to move into my new apartment. </p><p>“Are you staying with me?” I said quietly, looking up at him as we came to a stop at the front of the line group of my family’s friends and extended family that I didn’t know, ignoring the looks of sympathy from them as well as their muttered condolences. </p><p>“As long as you want me here, I will.” I nodded and noticed the way his eyes dropped down to my neck, tilting my head up a little more so he could see it better. “Looks good.”</p><p>“It’s a thick purple line.”</p><p>“It’s still healing.” He insisted, placing his free hand on the top of my head and tilting my head back down to its normal place so I wasn’t stretching my neck too far, situating himself beside me and keeping our arms interlocked which gave me the stability I needed to get through the ceremony. </p><p>Despite the police presence I found my eyes drifting over my surroundings, half listening to the priest who was saying prayers and other things about my parents’ life, returning my eyes to the scene in front of me in time to witness the coffins being wheeled into the family tomb, closing my eyes as they were laid to rest and knowing they wouldn’t be coming out of that marble building. By the time I opened my eyes again the workers were filing back out with the wheels used to put them inside, watching them lock the doors securely before I reached my free hand out for the key, clutching it close to my chest as I was now the keeper of the mausoleum where my dad had been before. </p><p>“You were strong.” </p><p>“You’re a very good friend, Malcolm, I would have been a mess if you weren’t here.” Turning my head I cast my gaze out towards the rest of the cemetery, doing a double-take when I caught sight of a figure half hiding behind one of the many large oak trees scattered around, feeling my body go cold when I recognised who it was. My arm jerked on Malcolm’s which caught his attention pretty quickly and he looked down at me with a small frown before his expression shifted once noticing the fright I was feeling. “He’s here.” </p><p>“Where?” With the key still clutched in my hand I pointed towards the tree he was behind, aware my hand was shaking as he looked at me pointing straight towards his hiding place. “Gil!” Malcolm yelled, pointing to where I was and I subconsciously curled myself closer to Malcolm’s side when a series of police officers rushed past, giving chase when my brother chose to run away instead of trying to kill me again, though there was a decent police presence with me because of this. Malcolm moved and wrapped his arms around me, stilling my shaking as the side of my face pressed against his shoulder, feeling as though he was trying to wrap himself around me to block me from view, closing my eyes and feeling grateful that he was there. “You’re safe.” He whispered, making my feet shuffle as he began walking somewhere with me attached to him, bending a little awkwardly until I realised he’d put us both into the back of a car. When the door was shut I peeled myself away from him an sat up, sighing and reaching up to rub my head to find that from my head being buried against his chest my hair was stuck up slightly on one side. </p><p>“I trust you.” </p><p>“I know.” I gave him a smile as I tucked my hair back down, reaching out to hold either side of his face and feeling his beard scratching lightly at my palms, bringing his head forward enough so I could press a grateful kiss to his cheek. “Thank you.” </p><p>“I-I’m gonna take you home.” He muttered, slipping free of my lose grip and clambering himself between the front seats until he dropped himself into the seat behind the steering wheel, making me laugh lightly behind my hand at his antics before looking down at the large key that had fallen into my lap. “Seatbelt, please.” </p><p>“Yes, sunshine.” I replied, glancing up and seeing his face in the rear-view mirror and smiling at the grin that was on his face before I reached over and clipped the seatbelt across my body, shifting ever so slightly so I was sat properly before picking the key up and inspecting it, the design matching the Victorian ethic of the mausoleum. “Do you have a family tomb?” </p><p>“Not that I know of.” </p><p>“I wish I didn’t.” </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because it shows how many members of my family I’ve lost, there’s four people in that mausoleum now.” </p><p>“It could have been five.” </p><p>“It probably will be.” </p><p>“I won’t let him kill you.”</p><p>“It’s not me I’m referring to.” I said softly, my mind whirring with the thoughts of my sibling who had tried to murder us all. “I don’t think he will let you take him to jail, I think it’s going to end with him being killed.” </p><p>“I think you’re probably right.” </p><p>***************************************************************************</p><p>A few days had passed since the funeral and I hadn’t heard anything about my brother’s whereabouts since, making me hole up in my apartment as I was a little weary about going out on my own. My phone ringing caught my attention and I glanced over at it on the table, a small smile touching my lips when I saw the name on the screen which prompted me to pick it up and answer. </p><p>“Hello sunshine.” I smiled at the sound of his laugh through the phone and sat myself back against the cushions on the couch, focusing my gaze on the wall opposite which held the off TV and a few pieces of art I’d taken from the family home. </p><p>“Hello flower, how are you feeling today?” </p><p>“Still anxious, I’m not brave enough to go outside on my own.” I admitted, sighing softly as I picked at a fray in my jeans, causing the threading to become fluffy as my nail dragged across it. “I want this to be over with.” </p><p>“We’re trying out best to find him, but he’s better at keeping out of sight than we thought.” </p><p>“He used to be the best at hide and seek.” I commented, flicking my eyes up and pausing when something pricked at my ears. </p><p>“Rose?”</p><p>“I thought I...it’s probably nothing.” I sighed, reaching up and pinching the bridge of my nose as I could feel the stress beginning to build in me again. “I’m being paranoid.” </p><p>“I can come round if you want? I’m in your area.” </p><p>“No, it’s…” I trailed off when I was sure I heard a small click somewhere in my apartment. “I’m hearing sounds.” I whispered, not wanting to speak in a normal volume as my paranoia grew that someone was getting into my home. </p><p>“What kinds of sounds?” </p><p>“…I think someone’s here. I think it’s him.” I fought to keep my voice down as the panic welled fiercely in my chest, standing from the sofa and training my eyes on the doorway I thought the sounds were coming from, aware that my breathing was becoming heavier by the second and being faintly aware that I could hear Malcolm running on the other side of the phone. </p><p>“I’m coming, find somewhere to hide!” Just as my feet began to move I saw the large shadow enter the doorway of the living room which had a lump forming in my throat as I knew my hunch had been right, making a strange slightly strangled sound in my throat as my body froze to the spot, hearing Malcolm yelling at me through the phone which eventually had me forcing myself to move, dropping the phone and running for the next room in my apartment, hearing my sibling keeping the steady pace as he followed behind me. I took a dive for the bathroom and shut the door, cursing the fact that it didn’t have a lock on the door and soon finding myself being shoved backwards when it was thrown open, ducking to avoid Benjamin’s grasp and darting out of the bathroom again to try and find somewhere to hunker down until my friend arrived to help me. </p><p>“Come here!” His tone was angry, violent, as his heavy steps followed me through the apartment, knowing he was going to catch up sometime soon as there were limited places for me to run, squealing when his fingers knotted in the ends of my hair and yanked me to a stop, bringing my hands up to prevent his other hand from sending the knife towards me. “You should have died.” He snarled, pushing harder which had my arms shaking with the effort to keep the sharp blade away from my skin, thinking back to how it felt when it sliced through last time.</p><p>“Stop!” I cried, feeling the tears dripping down my cheeks as I knew I wasn’t going to be able to stop him for much longer, choking when his hands suddenly moved to wrap around my throat, my back slamming against the nearby wall which had me wincing from the harsh impact. I could feel my windpipe being crushed as his fingers tightened around my neck, pushing down with the rest of his arm to get the maximum amount of pressure he could, seemingly abandoning the knife in his other hand and wanting to kill me with his bare hands, kicking my leg out and connecting with his hip as my feet were teetering off the floor. </p><p>“Die.” He growled, making me claw at his hand in one last attempt to get free as I could feel myself weakening, my vision blurring as the black spots began to dance in front of me. I could hear him speaking to me, but the words weren’t registering my brain as I couldn’t get the oxygen into my lungs, choking and being helpless to save myself until one sound did register, the sound of Benjamin in pain. His yell rang through my head and I found myself dropping to the floor, his hand gone and me gasping for breath to revive myself again, looking up to catch a glimpse of Malcolm before my brother turned to him, the fire poker being wielded in his hands the reason for him letting me go. </p><p>“Malc-” My voice was cut short as it caught in my throat, wincing at the pain before seeing my sibling advancing onto the man who had stolen my heart with his strange charm and sparkling blue eyes. I tried to crawl forward only to find my hand bumping against something hard, glancing down and seeing a gun by my fingers, realising my brother had also brought this weapon with him as well as the knife. My fingers curled around it and my grip was shaky as I lifted it into my hands, looking over and knowing my decision when Benjamin’s large fist connected with Malcolm’s face, forcing myself to stand even though my body was screaming weaknesses at me and aiming the gun at the man who had now tried to kill me twice. I aimed at his leg to take him down and squeezed the trigger, flinching harshly when the gun went off and staggering back into the wall, hearing my brother hit the floor with another pained yell.</p><p>“Rose!” Malcolm gasped, dropping the fire poker and lunging towards me as I fell to my knees, the gun slipping from my fingers by the time his arms went around me, letting him gather me close as the two of us sat on the floor, my brother lying a few feet away bleeding heavily from the gunshot to his thigh as well as the stab wound to his side. The sound of sirens filled my ears before my apartment was filled with police, making me turn my head towards Malcolm and hide my face in his chest, having his hand cup the back of my head as his lips pressed against the top of my head. A hand appeared on my back which I knew didn’t belong to the man holding me, peering out to see Gil as he was crouched in front of the both of us. </p><p>“He can’t hurt you again.” He assured, making me swallow which hurt before I caught sight of the body bag being brought into the room which had Malcolm turning my head back towards his chest. “Did he get hold of her before you got here?”</p><p>“He was choking her.”</p><p>“She needs to go to the hospital again. I can take the both of you there, I imagine you’re not going to leave her anytime soon.” Malcolm surprised me by standing with me cradled in his arms, making sure my face was hidden in the side of his neck before I felt him walking, presumably following the older man out of my now second ruined home. A noise of fright escaped me when I could feel the outside air wash over my skin and wincing at the flashes and loud noise of people trying to ask what was happening, feeling Malcolm’s grip on me tighten as he ignored everyone to get me into the back of Gil’s car, joining me once he strapped the seatbelt across my body. </p><p>“I’ve got you.” He whispered, returning his arms around me as the two of us were driven to the hospital for doctors to see to if there was any damage to my neck. </p><p>***************************************************************************</p><p>The evening had turned into night and was still admitted in the hospital in a private room, the action of my brother choking me had bruised everything in my neck but the doctors assured that I would make a full recovery from it, staring down at the IV stuck in the back of my hand as my mind replayed the events that had taken place a few hours earlier. The movement of someone coming into the room had me briefly glancing up to see Malcolm had returned, feeling myself relax ever so slightly at the soft smile he gave me as he sat in the chair he’d dragged from the waiting room into the room I was placed in. </p><p>“I found you some Jell-O.” </p><p>“You stole it.” My voice was rough and I winced at the sound of it, leaning further back against the pillows which were stuffed under my back so I could sit upright. </p><p>“I may have.” A small smile graced my lips as he placed the red cup of Jell-O on the table beside the head of my bed, reaching out and picking the ice pack up from my lap and placing it on my neck himself. “Arms get tired?” I nodded and scrunched my face up ever so slightly at the coldness wrapping around my neck. “I’m sorry I didn’t get there sooner.” </p><p>“You got there before he killed me.” </p><p>“I should have got there sooner.” He stated, not liking the frown on his face which had me reaching out and pressing my thumb against the crease between is eyebrows. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Don’t frown.” I murmured, keeping my thumb there until he stopped frowning. “I like it when you smile.” </p><p>“You’re the reason I’ve been getting up the past few months.” He sighed, making me frown which had his blue eyes flicking up to the small movement. “If I can’t frown, neither can you.” </p><p>“You lost sleep because of me?”</p><p>“No, I lose sleep from childhood trauma.” His lips quirked which had me frowning again, soon finding his own thumb pressed between my brows. “You make me want to carry on, you’re the best thing that’s come into my life since, basically, forever.” I eyed him suspiciously which had his expression morphing into one of question, reaching up to fiddle with the button on the cuff of his sleeve as he was still holding the ice pack up to my sore neck. “What?”</p><p>“Are you declaring love for me?” His cheeks flushed pink and his blue eyes flickered briefly away from my face, confirming my hesitant thoughts and also singing my hopes up in my chest as my heart fluttered, finding myself blushing as the monitor reading my heartrate began beeping quicker than normal which had him glancing backwards at the screen to see. When he looked at me again one of his eyebrows was arched and I found myself unable to look him in the eye as he seemingly read me with his profiling skills, swallowing nervously before finding his hand tilting my head up so I had no choice but to focus on his face. </p><p>“Looks like I’m not the only one.” </p><p>“Why did you think I wanted a name for you? I kind of gave a hint when I reasoned why I called you sunshine.”</p><p>“Why do you think I call you flower?” He smiled, standing from the chair so his face was level with mine which had me reaching up and tentatively running my fingers down the side of his face, his beard scratching the pads of my fingers before he tipped forward and landed his lips softly onto my own. “What do you think, Rose? Do you want to be my flower?” he asked quietly, his blue eyes locked solely onto my own. “I do come with a lot of baggage, just so you know.”</p><p>“I’m pretty certain you’ve seen all the baggage I come with, you’ve helped me get through most of it.” I said softly, trailing my fingers up into his hair which I had always wanted to play with, not being disappointed at how soft it was as it flowed through my fingers. “I’ll be your flower, if you be my sunshine.” </p><p>“It would be an honour to be your sunshine.” I smiled at his response and he kissed me again, chuckling when he sat back down as the heart monitor was beeping faster than it should, soon finding a nurse come hurrying into the room only to stop short when she saw I was completely fine. </p><p>“Sorry, I’m fine, I promise.” My cheeks flushed as Malcolm continued to laugh, catching the way the nurse smiled before she made her way over and switched the machine off, unhooking me from it for good measure. </p><p>“Just in case.” She winked and swiftly left the room, closing the door behind her which left me and my new boyfriend alone once more. </p><p>“I love you.” Malcolm stated, making me look at him with a smile as my heart fluttered which had me taking hold of his free hand and lacing my fingers between his, being mindful of the IV line in the back of my hand. It seemed that something good had come out of my brother’s murderous antics, a love which had blossomed on its own and didn’t have to be forced, something I never thought I would get in my lifetime, but I was definitely going to hold onto it for the rest of my life. </p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not my usual smut imagine I'm afraid, but I will hopefully have another up soon.<br/>I have been watching Prodigal Son and have fallen in love with Malcolm Bright to which this was the result.<br/>I hope you guys enjoy!<br/>- Steph x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>